homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121415-Not so Horrible
amoralAriadne AA began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 08:11 -- AA: A horror terror slides over to your wall, and opens a single large, purple eye, staring in at you. CC: "..." He stares back. After a minute he speaks. "I knew you guys could probably see me, but did you just comb up to the wall to do it?" AA: Another long tentacle slaps against the wall, and it pulls three more purple eyes into view. The end of the tentacle curls tightly up into a ball, then knocks on the glass. CC: "..." He raises an eyebrow at this, hesitantly giving raising a hand to give a wave. AA: The horrorterror floats awkwardly for a moment, and seems to be watching you. CC: "..." He's very confused at what the horror terror could want outside the awkward peep show. He slowly approaches the window seperating them, only moderately sure the Terror wouldn't break the glass and snatch him up. When he reaches the glass he knocks on it. "Hello?" AA: The horrorterror looks at him for a few minutes more, then twists in on itself, folding in ways that shouldn't be possible. A moment later an androgynous troll is floating outside the window. They smile and wave. CC: He takes a step back during the transformation then forward again. He waves again with a mildly uncomfortable smile. "So...wasp's up?" AA: "Bored. You?" CC: "Same." CC: "I don't mind being here, just there isn't much to do. Is it any better out there?" AA: "Not really. You kinda end up in your own head a lot. But now with another session. We get to play a little." CC: "Yeah, heh, it must be boring after a few billion sweeps. Glissa's been hogging your stage time in my session though, unless you wanna play here or something." AA: "I dunno, I'm more subtle than she is. Glissa's kinda young. Still likes to stir the pot." CC: "I can respect that. Subtle is definitely my preference." CC: "So you've been here for some time, then. Were you a troll back during your own session or wasp the makeover just for me?" AA: "Just for you. I find players easier to talk to when I take a form they find comforting or familiar. Thousands of eyes and a million mouths seem to unsettle some." CC: "I appreciate it. I don't mind the other form. I used to read what I thought wasp your lore in my free time, so I guess I'd prepared myself to see it. It's the "anciant being of unfathomable power" part that get's to me. Though I guess this form would let me pick you out of a crowd so that's a bonus." AA: They shrug. "As you like. What do you do for fun, usually?" CC: "Well, before all this game shit I used to fight bees, run a business, play chess, and design outfits." AA: "Cool! You should design me something cool to wear." CC: He chuckles. "Hehehe, sure. It's been a while since I could sit back and think about fashion." CC: He looks the terror up and down. "I may already have an outfit or two that mite look good on you." AA: They do a little loop, twisting end over end before pressing themselves up against the glass. "That'd be nice. You can call me Ari, by the way." CC: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ari. I'm Nyarla. What's your style? Capes? Leather? Actiony battlesuits? Just to give me an idea of what to bring back to you." CC: "I like formal clothes myself, with some actiony stuff on the side." AA: Ari shrugs. "I don't know. What do you think will look good." They start scrabbling out of their clothes. CC: He smiles. "We'll just have to try a few differant outfits and see for sure. Is that alright with you?" AA: "What do you think? I want something dramatic. I like lace, all the dizzying patterns." Ari's body is just as androgynous as they were before. Can't tell if those are small rumblespheres or just chub from too many sweets. CC: He represses a blush at the now naked (definitely not a) troll in front of him. "I can definitely do dramatic, I used to flarp. It's a game where trolls would wear cool costumes to go beat each other up and take each other's loot." AA: "Nice! That sounds like a lot of fun! You will have to teach me sometime." CC: "Heh, sure thing. It's not that differant from SGrub though. Minus the world ending cataclysm and new universes and etcetera. CC: " AA: "It might be a nice change of pace then." CC: "Hehe, yeah, it'll be fun. I'd be totally outclassed though, please don't kill me, yeah?" AA: "Nah. You're fun to talk to. I won't kill you unless I need to." CC: "Heh, thanks, you're really cool too" AA: Ari flips upside down, pressing their feet against the glass and staring up at the session. "I try to be. I'm just glad I was able to get out of the Rookery." CC: He leans against the glass on his side. "What wasp the rookery again? I remember hearing it mentioned before." AA: "Where you go when you're a ravin'!" They giggle. "It's kind of a halfway house Libby runs for us. For those of us who want to be able to be... ourselves, again? I guess?" CC: "Ran by Libby, huh? Hadn't seen that coming. Glad you made it through." AA: "Yeah. You've really done a number on her, you know? Some worry (and some hope) that she'll finally go full horror terror on us all." Ari laughs. "But hey, that seems to be what your species is into!" They laugh and point at their bulge. CC: He blushes at that. "What did I even do to her? It wasp already said that I wasp pushing her, but I wasp only trying to give her an outlet. I mean, I don't see her as being much differant from a horror terror anyway, but still." AA: "There's one big big big big big bigbigbigbigbigbigbig difference between players and Horror Terrors. The Players can still pass through the Door." CC: "To the new universe, right? What stops you?" AA: "Only Players can enter the Door. It prevents game constructs from escaping." AA: "And to remain a player, you still have to value Life and Death. You still have to have Hope." CC: "The game kills our planets and everyone we know and then tries to force mortality and hope on us? I mean, I certainly wanna survive and all that, but that's just rude." AA: "Yeah it's kinda fucked up. Not gonna lie." AA: Suddenly, Ari bursts into laughter. CC: He raises a curious eyebrow. AA: "Sorry, I learned a funny joke from one of the others yesterday. Do you want to hear it?" CC: "Sure, let's hear it." AA: Ari presses their face against the glass. "JOHN CENA!!!!!! ♪♫♪" CC: "..." His face goes blank for ten full seconds before a chuckle or two slips out. Then a few more. And more until he starts laughing uproariously. AA: Ari points at Nyarla. "THIS GUY!" CC: He fights down the laughter. "Hehehehe, yeah, hehe, totally caught me off guard with that one." AA: Ari smiles brightly, their cheeks flushed bright purple. "I like you Nyarla. We should be friends." CC: "I like you too, yeah, let's be friends." He's also smiling. AA: "Good, we are friends. My full name is Ariadne, so if you need me, just holler. I'll come if I can." CC: "Will do, thank you." AA: "So, do you have any problems I can help with right now?" CC: I don't think I do, thanks for offering though. I mean, there's the issue of me being trapped here and my dreamself's fate. But I'm prepared for the punishment." AA: "Well, I can see what I can do. I can't do anything for free, rules are rules, but if you ever want to deal with one of us, I'll at least try to make it painless as possible." CC: "I really appreciate that and yeah, hehe, I'm pretty sure breaking a rule is what got me here." AA: "Yeah. Some of them can be huge bitches. Glissa especially." CC: "Pfffthehehehe, definitely." CC: "Oh, I may actually have a question." CC: "Do I have to trade for the answer?" AA: "Go ahead. If it's something that requires a trade I'll say so." CC: "When I wasp summoned, they said that it'd be a chance to strike at the little Empress for trying to take their prize. What'd they mean by 'prize'?" AA: "Oh, that's you. I can't tell you why you're the prize, without a trade, but I can tell you they mean you." CC: "Right, well thanks. I get really curious when things involve me so I'll be thinking on what a worthy trade would be for that." AA: Ari bows. "Happy to help, friend." CC: He nods. "Let me know if I can help you out too, somehow. I'll be...here, for now." CC: "Heh, til Libby drags me off to the dungeon or something." AA: Ari looks around nervously. "I'm worried she'll put you in the Rookery." CC: "What happens in there?" AA: "Well, like... for us, it's good. It's a place for us to scream and rant. Libby helps us find something to care about again, and helps us nurture it. Helps us learn to value something. Then we talk about our feelings a lot. But... Non-Horror Terrors can be driven mad by prolongued exposure. It's a quick way to turn someone INTO a horror terror." CC: "Oh...Well then..." CC: "I wasp warned and already had a feeling she'd take that quadrant too far. No wonder she's supposed to be a viable punishment." AA: "Well, I mean, she doesn't really know what 'too far' is. Twinks don't have a 'too far'. Just the successful and the dead." CC: "Yeah, I'd gathered that from some recant talks I've had. It's really worrying, and partly the reason I put myself in this." AA: "You want my opinion?" CC: "Of course." AA: "She's looking for some kind of emotional connection. She's not getting it from Serios, but she loves him too much to bail. So she's trying to make one with you based on hate, and has no idea what she's doing. I know her pretty well. She's fucking terrifying, but ultimately harmless. She just wants to curl up in her library with a book and a cup of tea and Serios." CC: "I can actually see that pretty well. He's a good troll and he tries, but she says he only ever sees her as the Oracle, even after times that I've told him as much and given advice on it. I don't know how well she recieved that letter from him, but I did let it slip that I had him write it, so it's effect mite be dampened. I'm fairly certain there are residual red feelings between us, aside from just on my part, but I won't be pursuing them." AA: "Probably for the best. She's kinda mad about that boy. And I won't pretend to know her mind on everything." CC: "I know she'd kill us all for his sake. Just how little my team and I mean to her aside from him. He's the difference between 'Libby' and a horror terror." CC: "I'm only in this ship as a buffer in case she loses him or to keep her from going off the rails anyway.' AA: Ari laughs. CC: "I can get into the rivalry, I really can. It's just that the last of my friends are at stake. So that's at the forefront of my mind." AA: "I don't think you're a good rival for her. She hasn't even pulled out all the stops with you yet. She's still jangling her keys in front of the wrigglers face, for lack of a better way of putting it." CC: "Oh, I know. Just doing what I can to tide her over. I've got no delusion of actually keeping up with a god, though I did beat her once with using time powers. Unfair as that challenge wasp." AA: "Oh, you didn't beat her. She let you win." CC: "Huh, well that's annoying, but probably true." CC: "Scarlet put it in my head that this would be mostly 'physical' until I'd had the time to grow into a proper rival, annoying that that would be too" AA: "Probably, though Libby will spend more time with Serios than you." They sigh. "Let's stop talking about her though. Talk about something less depressing." CC: "Agreed" CC: "So, what do you do for fun?" AA: "Pull the wings off freshly god tiered trolls." CC: "...oh. Well that sounds fun, I'm sure" CC: "So uhh, wings?" AA: "Yeah. Like, the gaudiest motherfucking things." CC: "Eh, who needs them if they look so bad, right?" AA: "I hope you like neon, bro." Ari laughs. "Ugh... I need to get going. Hit me up if you want sweet powers though. I'm down to negotiate." CC: "Hm. Pretty enticing offer, I'll keep it in mind. See you later, Ari." AA: "Later, Nyarla!" Ari, still nude, floats up and out of your view. Category:Nyarla Category:Ariadne